Guild:The-unknowns (Hazak EU)
Welcome to The Unknowns wiki guild page! 'About us:' The Unknowns is a casual guild on the exile side. Our aim is to be sociable, help each other and not have too serious of an attitude towards the end game (no raging on dungeons guys ). If you're a leveling person who wants a home or a level 50 looking for a more laid-back environment, hit us up! Rules: - no being a drama lama. - if you're going to go away for over a month, tell us. Leave a message on the forums or send me an in game mail. Because I clear anyone that has been inactive for over a month without a reason - be social, do things with us, help new people, interact! There's nothing worse than those zombified guildies that join and never say a word nor join anyone for anything here is our website: http://www.the-unknowns.net/home Bare in mind that the application and all that was set up when we just started and were still semi-hardcore. Most questions you can answer with "cookies!" and I'll still confirm Frequently asked questions answered: - just before the megaservers hit we were 180 people in total, with activity peaking at 20 online at the same time on good days and 12 online at bad times. We were actually picking up though because our lowest point was in August. So there's always going to be someone to chat with, don't worry - we do not currently raid or do warplots. It's a possibility in the future if enough people stick with us though. It means being patient and not focusing on rushing but rather on helping your guildies. Once we have enough people, even then there won't be a focus on exact times and forced attendance. It will be a casual thing where people go in to have fun and experience some new content. - What we do do though is - level and quest together, do low level dungeons and adventures, do veteran dungeons and adventures. Currently none of that is scheduled, so you'll have to go to the guild chat and yell. In the future though I might dedicate days to it where we loosely on that day do the activity that is scheduled. whisper these people if you want to get in: Mirta Wake/ Exonite Light, Moonshade Butterfingers, The Fizzle * Exile faction, EU time zone. * Luminai *We have a Website + TS3 server. *We take part in all aspects of the game *Our goal is to have fun :) 'Weekly raid schedule:' To be confirmed. Requirements to join. 1. Be mature. It isn't so much about your age as it is about your personality and the way you act with other players. 2. Be active, we don't want players who leave the game after a month. 'How to apply:' Submit an application on our website. or contact Mirta Wake, Exonite Light or The Fizzle in game :) External links * http://the-unknowns.net/ Category:Luminai Guilds